


Frühblüher

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma und die Wunder der Vorpubertät...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~

 

“Vorne kurz, hinten lang, Schätzchen?”  
Die manikürten Hände des Frisörs rückten seinen Kopf gerade und Ryomas unbegeisterter Blick starrte  
ihm aus dem Spiegelbild entgegen.  
“Schneiden sie einfach die Spitzen ein bisschen”, meldete seine Cousine mit hoher Stimme, “Seine Haare  
sind in letzter Zeit so lang geworden, er soll in der Schule ja nicht herumlaufen wie ein Obdachloser.”

Na wenn das nicht süß war...  
Ryoma schmollte.  
Wenn sie wüsste, was Leute in anderen Tennisteams manchmal für lange Haare hatten. Coole Leute trugen  
die Haare heute eben ein bisschen länger.  
Fuji auch. Selbst Atobe, der Affenkönig. Und Tezuka sowieso. Er hatte Horrorvisionen davon, dass er mit  
raspelkurzen Haaren aussehen würde wie Horio und verzog das Gesicht.

“Wirklich Junge, mit der Miene hast du nie Erfolg bei den Mädchen!”, nörgelte sein Erzeuger vom  
Stuhl direkt neben ihm herüber, “Guck nicht andauernd als hätte dir was die Petersilie verhagelt!  
Ordentliche Jungs haben kurze Haare! Und deine kleine Freundin wird sicher begeistert sein”

“Sie ist nicht meine Freundin”, murrte Ryoma schon rein aus Reflex und dachte an Sakuno.  
Auf der Ablage vor ihm glänzte ein buntes Magazin voller Modeladies. Er dachte an Frauen und  
Mädchen allgemein und stellte fest, dass das Thema ihm nicht egaler hätte sein können. Mädchen  
waren etwas, das eben existierte. So ähnlich wie Gras. Nur lauter.

“Bitte still halten!”, flötete der Frisör und sein Kopf wurde wieder zurecht gerückt, während einmal  
links und einmal rechts von seinen Ohren das unheilverkündende Schnipp-Schnapp der Schere ertönte.

“Ah, nicht so zurückhaltend, Ryoma! In deinem Alter hat dein Vater schon jede Menge süßer Schneckchen  
gehabt, früh übt sich-...”  
“Alter, ich glaube ich muss mich gleich übergeben...”

Ryoma kniff die Augen zusammen, weil der Frisör an seinem Pony herumschnippelte und er sich bei jeder  
Strähne die ihm die Nase hinunterrutschte beherrschen musste nicht zu protestieren. Er hasste Frisörtermine.  
Gab es etwas schlimmeres? Frisör kam für ihn gleich nach Zahnarzt. Vielleicht sogar gleichzeitig.

“Hör mal, Freundchen! Gewöhn dir einen anderen Ton an in der Öffentlichkeit, ja? Da sieht man mal  
wieder wohin diese liberale Erziehung uns führt, Respekt für keine fünf Yen!”  
“Oh man, nerv nicht..!”

Ryoma rollte innerlich die Augen. Als ob der alte Herr sich je um seine Erziehung geschert hätte.  
Überhaupt brauchte er keine Erziehung mehr. Er war erwachsen. Naja fast, wenigstens. 

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er an diesem Morgen auf dem Frisörsessel, bis zum Hals eingepackt in ein  
hellblaues Plastikmäntelchen mit sabberndem Comic-Hund vorn, mit sauertöpfischer Miene saß, nichts  
gegen die unwürdige Behandlung tun konnte und ganz nebenbei feststellen musste, dass es auf der  
Welt wohl kaum etwas Überflüssigeres gab als Mädchen.  
Und Frisörbesuche.  
Aber davon einmal ganz abgesehen.

In dieser Sache konnte er Erwachsene- oder Ältere überhaupt- wirklich nicht begreifen. Andauernd  
schien sich alles nur um das Eine zu drehen. Keine Joghurtwerbung ohne Mädchen. Kaum ein Reisebüro  
oder Kinofilm ohne hübsche Mädchen auf den Werbepostern. Nicht einmal Kaugummis gegen Blähungen  
konnte man anscheinend verkaufen, ohne dass sich im Fernsehclip Mädchen darüber unterhielten, wie ihr  
Stoffwechsel funktionierte- etwas, das nun wirklich kein normaler Mensch wissen wollte- also was zur Hölle  
war nur falsch mit der Welt, dass alle anscheinend dachten nur mit langen Haaren und ein paar Brüsten  
würde alles zum Attraktionsfaktor Nummer eins?

Ryoma kam zu einem eindeutigen Schluss: Diese ganze Mädchen- Sache war einfach total überbewertet.

Und er wusste Bescheid.  
Er -kannte- Mädchen.

Er war sogar mal einen ganzen Nachmittag lang mit Sakuno allein gewesen. Sie war vermutlich okay,  
soweit man für ein Mädchen okay sein konnte. Aber sie hatte auch komische Angewohnheiten, wie  
dieses Reden in Quietschestimme- Ryoma bekam Ohrenschmerzen davon, mit ein Grund, warum er  
Mädchenunterhaltungen meist von vorn herein ausblendete. Dann diese komische Obsession für alles,  
was klein und süß war. Das konnte man nicht verstehen. Naja, okay-... Katzenbabys waren -schon- süß.  
Aber das war noch lange kein Grund, beim Anblick von ihnen solche Geräusche von sich zu geben,  
dass einem normalen Menschen fast das Hirn explodierte.

Eine weitere Angewohnheit von Mädchen war es, rot zu werden, zu stottern, wenig bis nichts zu einer  
sinnvollen Unterhaltung beizutragen und ständig ohne Grund beleidigt zu sein.

Gab es eigentlich auch gute Eigenschaften an Mädchen? Er überlegte. Lange fiel ihm nichts ein, bis er  
schließlich allein aufgrund der Sachlichkeit zwei Punkte der Positiv-Liste hinzufügen musste. Erstens:  
Sie bekamen Babys- was ja wichtig war, weil alle Menschen sonst aussterben würden- und zweitens:  
sie konnten kochen.

Er wusste nicht, wovon sein Vater und er sich ernähren würden, wenn es keine Frau im Haus gegeben hätte.  
Ausdruckslos blinzelte er sein Spiegelbild an, während es links und rechts von ihm gefährlich nah an  
seinen Ohrmuscheln unheilverkündend schnippelte und schnappte und schwarze Haarsträhnen an  
ihm hinunterregneten, die über den hellblauen Plastiküberwurf lautlos zu Boden rutschten.  
Zaghaft spähte er über den Spiegel zu seinem Vater, der inzwischen die Models in irgendeiner Frauenzeitschrift  
genauer studierte, während die Aushilfe des Frisörs, die unglaublich rote Lippen hatte und während der ganzen  
Zeit Kaugummi kaute, direkt neben Ryomas Stuhl an ihm herumschnippelte.

“Ryoma, du siehst bestimmt süß aus mit kürzeren Haaren, wir müssen unbedingt gleich Fotos machen  
bevor sie wieder nachgewachsen sind!”, flötete es von der anderen Seite. Seine Cousine.  
Ohja, das hatte er fast vergessen. Es gab noch eine schlechte Eigenschaft von Mädchen.  
Sie versuchten, einen zu dummen Entscheidungen zu überreden.

Beziehungsweise, sie redeten so lange auf einen ein, bis man keine wirkliche Entscheidung mehr hatte  
und nur nachgab, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Was man hinterher garantiert jedes Mal wieder bereute.  
Und sie hatten eine vollkommen verdrehte Logik.

Zum Beispiel schienen sie nicht zu verstehen, dass ein Junge wie er -nicht- süß aussehen wollte.  
Mädchen wollten alle süß aussehen. Sollten sie doch. Die meisten versagten darin sowieso ein Leben lang,  
auch wenn sie sich noch so anstrengten. Aber kein Junge der etwas auf sich hielt, wollte süß sein.  
Es war entwürdigend. Es war grauenhaft. Es machte einen zum Gespött der Nation.  
Ryoma hasste seinen neuen Haarschnitt noch ein bisschen mehr, falls das möglich war und seine  
Mundwinkel zogen sich noch ein paar Grad nach unten.

Mit brodelndem Innern ertrug er den Rest der Tortur wie ein Mann- es wurde an ihm herumgezupft,  
geschnippelt, gebürstet, gesprüht wie an einem Zuchtpudel, aber er blieb eisern und rührte sich nicht  
einen Zentimeter. Ja, so tapfer war er. Es war nämlich ebenfalls peinlich und mädchenhaft, eine Szene  
zu machen. Aber im Innern zählte er schon, wie viele Stunden Tennis und wie viel leckeres Essen das hier  
brauchen würde um seine Stimmung wieder ein bisschen zu besänftigen.  
Bis ihm ein unerwarteter Gedanke kam. 

Konnte Fuji nicht kochen?

...Das war allerdings etwas, das es herauszufinden galt...

Er hörte oft die Behauptung, Fuji wäre ein Wunderkind. Gut, sein Tennis war nicht einmal ganz übel.  
Was andere Schulfächer betraf konnte er das schlecht beurteilen. Die meiste Zeit über stand Fuji einfach  
nur dümmlich grinsend irgendwo herum und machte komische Bemerkungen, kam einem also nicht  
gerade Genie- mäßig vor. Aber...

Wenn Fuji kochen konnte... war er in Ryomas Weltbild der Männer offiziell eine Evolutionsstufe weiter.

Und, moment-... Kawamura wurde Sushikoch.

Konnte ein Sushikoch theoretisch ohne Mädchen leben, wenn er jeden Tag für sich selbst Sushi kochte? Hm...

Als Ryoma an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, verdrängte er den idiotischen Passfoto- Termin und griff  
sich Karupin, um das Gesicht in sein Fell zu graben, bis die Katze sich energisch befreite und in weitem  
Satz davonsprang.  
Natürlich waren trotz lächerlichem Plastikschutz ein paar Haare in seinen Kragen gerieselt und juckten  
jetzt wie verrückt. Frisörtermine waren grauenhaft. Und er sah aus wie ein Idiot, alle seine coolen langen  
Strähnen waren begradigt!

Eltern nervten!

Als er im Bett lag, grübelte er noch eine Weile über die Koch- Theorie, und schlief mit dem Gedanken ein,  
dass es vielleicht an der Zeit war, ein paar Dinge klarzustellen. Einfach nur, um seine Prinzipien zu bestätigen.  
Nur sein Alter durfte natürlich nichts davon erfahren, sonst würde er ihn ein Leben lang damit aufziehen...

~


	2. Chapter 2

~

 

Es war schwer, auf dem Tennisplatz die Gedanken auf etwas anderes als Tennis zu richten, wenn auch   
nur für ein paar Momente. Es war wirklich, wirklich schwer. Ryoma bekam eine Art Tennis-high, wenn   
er den Schläger in die Hand nahm und auf einem Platz stand.   
Alle Probleme reduzierten sich dann auf einen sehr klaren Fokus- den Ball und seinen, zumindest potentiellen,   
Gegner. Wenn er auf dem Platz stand, fühlte er sich wach und sein Körper summte förmlich vor Energie.   
Seine Schritte waren viel leichter, sein Griff fester, er konnte sich spielend leicht konzentrieren, wurde   
fordernder, aggressiver. 

Eine Herausforderung sorgte für intensives Prickeln im Unterbauch und ein Gefühl wie viele kleine   
Luftbläschen überall. Und eine so gewaltige Lust, dass es schwer zu beschreiben war. Wie konnte man   
Tennis nicht mögen? Ryoma war sich sicher, dass er bestimmt wahnsinnig geworden wäre, wenn jemand   
ihm verboten hätte, Tennis zu spielen. Aber andererseits, warum sollte man schon so etwas verbieten?   
Tze. Dummer Gedanke. 

Jedenfalls. Auf dem Tennisplatz an etwas anderes als Tennis zu denken, grenzte an Unmöglichkeit.   
Nach zwei Trainingsmatches- einem gegen Momo und einem gegen Oishi- war er immer noch irgendwie   
unbefriedigt, er wollte kämpfen, er wollte spielen, er hielt lauernd und sehnsüchtig Ausschau nach Fuji   
oder Tezuka und bemerkte mit Frustration, dass die Beiden am Spielfeldrand standen und sich nach Fujis   
Trainingsmatch gegen Kawamura unterhielten.   
Sie unterhielten sich! 

Auf einem Tennisplatz!

 

Das gab den entscheidenden Auslöser für ihn, sich an seine Mission zu erinnern.   
Ryoma hörte auf, mit dem Schläger gegen seinen Turnschuh zu wippen vor lauter Frustration, und ging   
quer über den Hartplatz hinüber, zu ihnen hin.   
Tezuka hörte auf zu reden, als er ihn sah, und Fuji blickte erst ein bisschen verdutzt über seine Schulter   
zu Ryoma, um dann breit zu grinsen. Ryomas Miene wurde im selben Moment sofort griesgrämiger. 

“Hallo Echizen”, frohlockte Fuji mit ganz zauberhaftem Lächeln, für das ihn bestimmt alle Großmütter   
dieser Welt süß gefunden und in die Wange gekniffen hätten, “Was führt dich denn zu uns?”

Ryoma war kein Mann der vielen Worte.   
Er hatte es gern klar und deutlich. Und so fragte er auch, mit skeptischem Blick aus schmalen Augen   
unter dem Schirm der Mütze hervor, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, in möglichst männlich tiefer,   
vorpubertärer Tonlage und cool wie Clint Eastwood:

“Fuji- senpai... Kannst du kochen?”

 

Zu seiner Irritation hätte er schwören können, dass Tezukas Gesicht auf den Satz hin ein bisschen   
entgleist war. Was merkwürdig war, weil Tezuka im Prinzip nur eine Art von Gesichtsausdruck hatte.   
Eben auch wie Clint Eastwood. Aber es sah eine Sekunde so aus, als würde Tezukas Gesichtsausdruck   
noch eine Stufe ausdrucksloser werden als sonst.  
Ryoma blinzelte und der Moment war wieder vorbei, stattdessen beugte sich Fuji zu ihm hinunter-   
etwas, das Ryoma nicht leiden konnte, weil es seinen persönlichen Abstand nicht respektierte-   
und das sogenannte Wunderkind grinste noch etwas mehr. 

“Ah, ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich besonders gut im Kochen wäre. Meine Schwester kann es   
viel besser. Aber ich kann Apfelkuchen backen, wenn du willst bring ich mal ein Stückchen mit,   
nur für dich, damit du dich selbst überzeugen kannst...?”

Ryoma mochte diese Art von Unterton nicht, der zweifelsohne in vielem mitschwang, was Fuji sagte.   
Deshalb lehnte er natürlich genervt und kategorisch ab, machte auf den Hacken kehrt und war im Begriff,   
wieder zurück auf den Platz zu trotten, wo die letzten Trainingsmatches liefen, einfach nur um nachzudenken. 

“Übrigens!”, rief Fuji ihm aber da hinterher und er machte den Fehler sich umzudrehen.  
“Warst du beim Frisör?”  
Ryoma griff instinktiv zur Mütze, um unbegeistert das Gesicht zu verziehen und sie sich tiefer über die   
Stirn zu drücken. 

“Du brauchst nicht schüchtern zu sein!”, strahlte Fuji, “Sieht süß aus!”

Ryoma drehte sich abrupt wieder um und stapfte mit festeren Schritten schleunigst zurück aufs Spielfeld,   
während etwas in seinem Innern brüllte wie ein getretener Tiger und äußerlich nur seine Mundwinkel zuckten.   
Nein, er würde ihm den Triumph nicht gönnen, auch noch eine sichtbare Reaktion zu zeigen. Dieser falsche   
Hund legte es doch nur darauf an, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, weil es ihn wurmte, dass er in einem   
offenen Spiel nicht gegen ihn gewinnen würde. Genau. Er musste an Tennis denken. Nicht an Fuji.   
Nur an Tennis. Tennis...

Leider lenkten ihn heute noch andere Dinge sehr davon ab. 

“Eins-zwei-drei-vier, Ryooooma- samaaaa!”

Er versuchte es auszublenden. Er versuchte es wirklich. 

“Ryoooma- sama- ist- un- ser- Held- er- spielt- am- besten- von- der- gan-zen- Welt! JUHUU!” 

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich nicht die Hand an die Stirn zu klatschen. Zu seiner Negativ- Liste von Mädchen   
addierte sich ein neuer Punkt. Peinlichkeit.   
Mädchen sprengten die Peinlichkeits-Toleranzgrenze ohne sich überhaupt anzustrengen. 

Er versuchte einen Ball aus seiner Hosentasche zu pulen, nur damit er sich besser ablenken konnte,   
als etwas wie ein Meteorit ihn mit Wucht von der Seite traf und beinahe umgerissen hätte.   
“O-chibiiii!”   
... soviel dazu.

Ryoma fühlte sich gequetscht und geschüttelt von Kikumarus spontaner Begeisterungsfähigkeit.   
Befreiungsversuche nutzten wenig, Kikumaru war, auch wenn er nicht so aussah, dummerweise immer   
noch sehr viel stärker als er. Seine Mütze wurde ihm weggerissen, was er dann doch mit einem kleinen   
Protestschrei kommentierte und seine Haare wurden herzhaft durchgestrubbelt. 

“Echizeeeen!”  
Da kam der Bodycheck auch noch von der anderen Seite. Momo wuschelte ebenfalls, lachte einträchtig mit   
Kikumaru, nahm ihm die Mütze ab, versuchte sie sich selbst aufzusetzen, und begann dann äußerst kindisch   
vor lauter Ausgelassenheit seine Stimme zu verstellen und hinternwackelnd ebenfalls zu singen:   
“Eins- zwei- drei- vier, Ryoooma- samaaa!”  
“Halt den Mund!”, knurrte Ryoma, stieß aber auf wenig Kooperation. 

“Heh, du hast Fuji gefragt, ob er kochen kann?”, Kikumaru machte große Augen, “Warum das denn,   
suchst du etwa schon eine Ehefrau?”  
Ryomas Stirn zog sich in empörte Falten und er spürte verärgert seine Wangen heiß werden.   
“Natürlich nicht!”, wehrte er sich.   
“Uh, du bist aber früh dran, was?”, flötete Momo, der die Nachricht auch sehr interessant zu finden schien,   
“Oder brauchst du jemanden, der dir für White Day hilft? Ich kann dir auch helfen, ich hab das schon Mal gemacht!”  
“ICH kann kochen, Ochibi!”, verkündete Kikumaru vollkommen ernsthaft, “Mein Omelette ist so gut,   
dass sogar meine Geschwister immer wollen, dass ich es koche, und nicht meine Mutter.”

“Worüber redet ihr?”, wollte Oishi wissen, der gerade dazugeschlendert kam.  
“Übers Kochen!”, frohlockte Kikumaru, “Oishi, sag ihm, dass du auch spitzenmäßig kochen kannst!”  
Oishi rieb sich mit der Hand etwas am Kinn und meinte verlegen, “Naja, so ein paar kleine Sachen...   
nur für den Notfall, man muss ja schließlich vorbereitet sein, für die Studentenzeit und so weiter...”

Ryoma blinzelte. Sein Weltbild kam dramatisch ins Wanken. 

Nach so schockierenden Eröffnungen schlurfte er auf schwachen Beinen zu Inui, der mit unbewegter Miene   
am Spielfeldrand stand und sich Notizen zu Kaido machte, der einen Aufschlag nach dem anderen übte. 

“Ah, Echizen.”, die tiefe, volle Stimme war im Moment merkwürdig beruhigend, “Ich hab mir dein Spiel   
vorhin angesehen, deine Fortschritte in Aufschlagsgeschwindigkeit und Reaktionsfähigkeit sind trotz   
der Trainingsumstände zu sehen, wie ich finde... du solltest unbedingt den Ernährungsplan beibehalten...”

“Inui-senpai”, meinte Ryoma und lehnte sich neben Inui mit dem Rücken fest in das Gitter, das den   
Tennisplatz umgab, hakte seine Finger dort ein, während er seine Augen ebenfalls auf Kaidoh richtete,   
der unbeirrt immer die gleiche Bewegungsfolge ausführte. 

“Hmm?”  
“... Ist es... normal für Männer, kochen zu können?”

Einen Moment blieb es still, dann wandte Inui den Kopf zu ihm und schob sich die Brille etwas höher   
auf die Nase. Ryoma traf die Erkenntnis wie ein eisiger Schock, dass sogar Inui ja diese widerlichen   
Gemüsesäfte braute, doch da fing der Ältere ruhig und sachlich an zu sprechen: 

“Normalität ist ein äußerst relativer Begriff. Man könnte lediglich von Häufigkeit und Prozentsätzen sprechen.   
Sicherlich gibt es Statistiken dazu, die ich heraussuchen könnte... allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich   
persönlich nicht einmal Nudeln kochen kann. Unlogisch zwar, aber Fakt. Die Variablen dazu scheinen   
doch zu vielfältig zu sein...”  
Ryoma nickte nur, und richtete seine Augen, nach kurzem Seitenblick auf Inui-senpais reflektierende   
Brillengläser, wieder auf Kaidohs fließende, gleichmäßig kraftvolle Bewegungen.   
Innerlich fiel ihm ein Felsblock vom Herzen und seine Sympathie zu Inui stieg um einige Meter. 

 

Es gab also doch noch richtige Männer auf der Welt!

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

~

 

“Siehst du, Echizen”, 

Fuji hatte sie ausnahmsweise- wie Eiji und Taka-san - zum heute sehr gut besuchten Burgeressen begleitet   
und hielt jetzt schauderhafte Vorträge über seinem Milchshake, während Ryoma so tat als würde ihn sein   
Burger vollkommen ablenken, so dass er diese verstörenden Informationen nicht hörte. 

“Das Bienchen trifft also auf das Blümchen und betastet es ein paar Momente lang zärtlich mit seinen   
Fühlern... bevor es langsam und gefühlvoll seinen Rüssel ganz tief hinein-...”  
Zum Glück begann Momo in dem Moment so herzhaft zu husten, dass es vielleicht nicht so auffiel,   
dass Ryoma sich an seinem Burger verschluckt hatte. 

Er versuchte, nicht allzu entsetzt auszusehen, innerlich sträubte sich ihm alles.   
Was zur Hölle? Er würde ganz sicher keinen Teil von sich irgendwo hineinstecken! Das war ja scheußlich!   
Allein die Vorstellung!

“Ich finde das ist irgendwie... vielleicht nicht das beste Beispiel, Fujiko-chan...”, meinte Kawamura-sempai,   
der jetzt mit roten Ohren neben Fuji saß, “Das Blümchen... naja... hat doch so gar keinen Spaß dabei...?”  
“Das wissen wir nicht”, meinte Fuji verwundert zu ihm gewandt, “Schließlich lässt es ja extra eine Blüte   
wachsen, die die Biene anzieht?”  
“Naja, schon...”, Kawamura kratzte sich nervös am Kopf und die Rotfärbung der Ohren ging sichtbar   
in Richtung Wangen über, “Aber sie... kennen sich ja nicht mal... und... das Bienchen kann das Blümchen   
auch nicht wirklich fragen, ob es auch will-... naja...”  
Fuji saugte kräftig am Strohhalm seines Milchshakes und schien zu überlegen. 

“Die Bienchen und Bienchen”, setzte er dann mit neuer Motivation und gerecktem Zeigefinger an,   
“Siehst du, Echizen, es gibt Bienchenmänner und Bienchenfrauen... und wenn sich ein Bienchenmann   
und eine Bienchenfrau sehr lieb haben, dann...” 

“Nya, Fuji”, protestierte Kikumaru zwischen zwei Bissen und hob die Hand, “In Bio hatten wir aber gerade,   
dass es eigentlich nur Bienenweibchen gibt die keine Babys kriegen! Und die Männchen sind nur dazu da,   
ein einziges Bienenweibchen zu befruchten, das dann eine Königin wird und Eier legt. Und nach der   
Befruchtung sterben die Männchen dann alle ab!”  
Momo, der sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte, runzelte die Stirn über diese Erklärung:   
“Das ist ja fies! Und was ist mit Willi? Warum sollten die Bienen denn keine Männer haben wollen?”

Kikumaru zuckte die Schultern und stopfte sich drei Pommes zugleich in den Mund,   
“Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sind sie in Wirklichkeit alle lesbisch?”  
Momo prustete Cola aus der Nase über den Tisch. 

“Was ist lesbisch?”, erkundigte Ryoma sich misstrauisch.  
“Siehst du, Echizen”, fuhr Fuji unbeirrt der Sauerei auf dem Tisch im selben, belehrenden Tonfall fort,   
“Wenn eine Bienchenfrau und eine Bienchenfrau sich -sehr- lieb haben...”

“Hör auf, Fuji”, heulte Momo mit rotem Gesicht, und tat so, als hielte er sich die Ohren zu,   
“Ich will nicht auch noch an so was denken, wenn ich nur eine Biene sehe! Der Sommer hat gerade erst angefangen!”  
“Fuji-san.”, schlug Kawamura sichtlich verlegen vor, “Vielleicht ist er doch noch zu jung für solche Geschichten..?”  
Wenn Echizen sich das hier so anhörte, wollte er lieber nie alt genug für solche Geschichten sein... 

 

~


	4. Chapter 4

~

Beim nächsten Training strebte Echizen wieder zu Inui.  
Fürs Leben traumatisiert von Fujis Aufklärungsversuchen, war Inuis sachliche Art für ihn einfach noch am  
beruhigendsten in so verwirrenden Themengebieten. Er musste es wissen. Die Sache nagte an ihm.  
Er begann sich zu fragen, ob mit ihm wirklich auch alles normal war. Seine Umwelt irritierte ihn.  
Mädchenhysterie und kochende Jungs. Ganz schön verwirrend.  
Er brauchte eine Rückversicherung, nur so für den Fall. 

“Sempai”, begann er.  
“Ja, Echizen.”, erwiderte Inui, und sah weiter sehr aufmerksam Kaidos Trainingsspiel zu, während er  
nebenbei Notizen in sein kleines Buch kritzelte 

Ryoma kaute verstohlen auf der Unterlippe. Er hasste das flaue Gefühl im Magen, das dieses  
Thema verursachte, aber er musste die Frage jetzt einfach klären, sonst würde er in nächster Zeit  
nicht mehr ruhig schlafen. 

“Inui- Senpai... Gibt es auch Jungs, die Mädchen nicht so toll finden?”

Inui zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts. 

“Ich meine...”, Ryoma krümmte klamme Finger in den Maschendrahtzaun und verlagerte sein Gewicht  
von einem Bein aufs andere, “Nicht, dass sie Mädchen hassen oder so. Das nicht. Sondern welche die...  
halt nicht kapieren, warum jeder so ein Theater um Mädchen macht. Und sich fragen, ob das mit den  
Mädchen nicht völlig überbewertet ist...”  
“Natürlich”, erwiderte Inui, und machte Notizen, sein Bleistift huschte mit eifrig schleifendem Geräusch  
über die Seite. Ryoma sah vorsichtig auf.  
“Dann ist das also... ganz normal?”

“Man nennt es “homosexuell””, nickte Inui.

“Homo-...?”, Ryomas Augen wurden groß und rund. 

Inui-senpai hielt inne in seiner Beobachtung, drehte den Kopf zu ihm herüber und seine Brillengläser  
glänzten in der Abendsonne.  
“Homosexuell, auch “schwul” genannt.”, meinte er mit triumphierendem Lächeln, “Homosexuelle Jungen-  
oder Männer- haben kaum- oder gar kein- Interesse an Mädchen. Stattdessen verabreden sie sich  
lieber mit anderen Jungs und gehen auch mit Jungen zusammen auf Dates. Verliebtheit, Zärtlichkeit,  
sogar sexueller Verkehr findet nicht mit Mädchen, sondern mit anderen Jungen statt.”

Ryoma wankte Minuten später auf wackeligen Knien zum Umkleideraum und wünschte sich,  
sein Gehirn nach diesem Gespräch mit Bleichmittel waschen zu können. 

Seine Wahl lag also letztendlich zwischen Mädchen, und-...

Der folgende, schauderhafte Gedanke, ob nicht nur “Hard Gay” im Fernsehen, sondern auch Leute  
aus seinem eigenen Tennis- Team... nunja... schwul sein könnten, ließ sich so nicht mehr vermeiden.  
Er stellte sich Oishi in hautengem Lederfummel vor, der lauthals krakeelend und Hüfte schwingend  
alte Omas über die Straße trug.

Und als er die Möglichkeiten erst einmal überdachte und sich etwas näher darüber informierte,  
war alles zu spät- und seine Arglosigkeit definitiv Geschichte. Er würde niemals, niemals wieder  
seinen Tennisclub, oder ein Mädchen auch nur ansehen können, ohne dabei an das s- Wort zu denken!  
Wenn man bedachte, wie oft er an einem Tag Mädchen oder Mitglieder seines Teams zu Gesicht bekam,  
war das eine mittlere Katastrophe... 

Inui erzählte unbekümmert, dass seinen Daten zufolge Taka- san der offensichtlichste Schwule ihres Teams war.  
Die Neuigkeit irritierte ein wenig. Ausgerechnet Taka-san? Das hätte er nicht erwartet.  
Ryoma verbrachte die nächsten Trainingseinheiten damit, Taka- san mit einer Art von morbider Faszination  
aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu beobachten, um herauszufinden, wie ein Schwuler sich wohl so benahm...  
vielleicht bestätigten sich Klischees? Vielleicht erkannte er manches davon bei anderen Leuten wieder? 

Merkwürdigerweise fiel aber nichts Besonderes auf. Taka-san zu beobachten, war- abgesehen von dessen Anfällen  
von englischem Sprachdurchfall wenn er aufgeheizt war- enttäuschend langweilig.  
Taka-san trainierte normal mit ihnen, er spielte Power-Tennis, er kämpfte für ihr Team, ging mit in  
Trainingslager und nach dem Training duschte er ganz normal mit den Anderen. Und er hob auch nicht  
immer die Seife auf. Soweit nichts Außergewöhnliches. 

Na gut, er drehte vollkommen durch, sobald er etwas hartes, längliches in die Hand bekam...  
Das war schon ziemlich schwul, oder? 

Ryoma versuchte etwas, das er noch nie zuvor getan hatte: genauer hin zu sehen.  
Genauer hin zu hören. Details Beachtung zu schenken, die ihn nie zuvor interessiert hatten.  
Und er machte verstörende Entdeckungen. 

Taka- san nannte Fuji “Fujiko”- oder noch schlimmer, “Fujiko- chan”. Und was noch entsetzlicher war-  
Fuji schien das nichts auszumachen. Aber Fuji konnte ja auch Apfelkuchen backen...  
Und dieses seltsam zweideutige Grinsen, der Unterton in der Stimme des Tennisgenies?  
Und war er nicht fürchterlich gut befreundet mit Kawamura- senpai und Kikumaru? 

A propos Kikumaru... das Golden Pair! Ryoma hatte sich schon früher gefragt, wie zwei normale Menschen  
in Doubles derart synchronisiert sein konnten. Daran musste etwas faul sein...  
Jetzt, mit Inuis Informationen für Eingeweihte, musste er mit roten Ohren zur Seite sehen, wenn Eiji  
seinen Doublepartner mitten auf dem Spielfeld wieder zu euphorisch besprang.  
Oishi behauptete ja außerdem auch, kochen zu können! Und moment-... zum ersten Mal fragte er sich,  
warum Momo bei seinem “Date” mit Anne-chan unbedingt gewollt hatte, dass er selbst zu diesem  
Date mitkam-... dabei er war doch eindeutig männlich! 

Und Tezuka-... auf den zweiten Blick trug selbst Tezuka beunruhigend oft pastellfarbene Hemden, hatte die  
Angewohnheit, mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen, und schien in seiner Vorstellungswelt  
seltsam auf Ständer und Pfosten fixiert.  
Zur Hölle, hatte er nicht sogar wörtlich zu ihm gesagt, er sollte Seigakus Ständer werden oder so ähnlich?  
Ryoma lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. 

Aber auf einmal machte alles so viel mehr Sinn-... Tezuka hatte nämlich auch nicht die Spur einer Freundin.  
Und er machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich sehr dafür interessieren. Stattdessen verabredete  
er sich heimlich mit-... ihm, Ryoma selbst? Du lieber Himmel. Er hatte ein Date mit Tezuka-Buchou gehabt,  
und das alles nur für TENNIS gehalten?!

Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und die Erkenntnis war zutiefst verstörend. 

Er war umgeben von Schwulen! 

Warum hatte ihn niemand gesagt, dass sein ganzes Tennis- Team aus lauter Hinterladern bestand,  
die womöglich wer-weiß-was-alles mit ihm machen wollten, wenn sie ihn einmal irgendwo allein erwischten?  
Vielleicht im Umkleideraum! Oder in der Mannschaftsdusche!  
Jemand musste einen unschuldigen kleinen Jungen wie ihn doch über die realen Gefahren dieses Clubs  
aufklären! Wie die Indizien momentan standen, musste wohl einfach jeder Senpai hier nur hinter seiner  
Unschuld her sein-... oder warum verhielten sie sich sonst so komisch?!

~


	5. Chapter 5

~

Diese neue Erkenntnis brachte Ryoma aus der Balance wie schon lange nichts mehr.   
Er schlief schlecht, hatte Albträume von Tezukas Pfosten und Momo- senpai im Hochzeitskleid,   
er wachte schweißgebadet auf, verlor an Appetit, sein Tennis ließ deutlich nach, wurde kraftloser,   
defensiver-... natürlich war er immer noch besser als die anderen Looser, aber- er war definitiv   
unzufrieden mit sich selbst. Und er wusste nicht wirklich, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. 

Dabei war doch an all dem Schlamassel nur der Frisör schuld gewesen... und Mädchen. 

Mädchen, entschied Ryoma, waren eigentlich an fast Allem schuld! 

Nach einem besonders vergeigten Trainingsspiel nahm ihn Oishi nach der Clubzeit beiseite und   
wollte wissen, was los war. Ryoma wollte nicht wirklich mit ihm allein sein, sei es auch nur für “Tennisgespräche”,   
und er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht aus lauter Selbstverteidigung grundlos beleidigend zu werden. 

Wehmütig dachte er an Inui- dem einzig wahren Felsen standhafter Männlichkeit im Club- dem einzigen,   
gegenüber dem er sich im Moment fast im Stande gefühlt hätte, sein Herz auszuschütten -   
Inui war zwar nicht übermäßig begabt in Tennis, aber er war stark,   
beruhigend geradlinig, und ausgesprochen-... logisch.  
Aber natürlich schüttete Ryoma nicht sein Herz aus. Schon gar nicht vor Oishi. Schon gar nicht in seiner   
momentanen Gemütsverfassung. Stattdessen zuckte er nur die Schultern und meinte ganz lässig, ganz wie ein   
richtiger Mann, dass nichts wäre, dass ihn nur die Sonne geblendet hätte oder so. 

Oishi klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter und meinte, er käme zwar langsam in dieses gewisse Alter,   
aber das sollte nicht bedeuten, dass er sich von allem, was sich außer dem Tennisball sonst noch bewegte,   
zu sehr ablenken lassen sollte. 

Ryoma war voller Trotz.   
Trotzig packte er seine Sachen zusammen, trotzig dachte er daran, dass er hätte sagen sollen, dass er es NICHT   
mochte, von Oishi- senpai angefasst zu werden- und WENN es auch nur ein Klaps auf die Schulter war-  
Wer wusste schon, wie das noch weiter ging... Trotzig wanderte er aus dem Clubhaus, scheuchte einen   
verwirrten Momo von sich, der allein Burger essen musste, bis ihm bei der ersten Querstraße nach dem   
Schulgebäude einfiel, dass sein Griptape noch in der Umkleide liegen musste. 

Schmollend drehte er um. Er wollte seine Sachen bei sich haben.   
Wer wusste schon, was die seine seltsamen Teammitglieder sonst noch so damit anstellten...?

Entschlossen wanderte er den ganzen Weg zurück, entschlossen streckte er die Hand zur Umkleide aus,   
entschlossen öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt-...

Und stand vor Kaidoh und Inui- Senpai. 

Im ersten Moment dachte er, Kaidoh wäre vielleicht verletzt oder sie hatten einen Streit gehabt, aber  
dann bahnte sich die Erkenntnis in seinen Kopf, dass sein männlicher Inui-Senpai ziemlich nahe bei dem   
ebenfalls männlichen Kaidoh- Senpai stand und die Stimmung irgendwie komisch war. Kaidohs Kopf war   
so rot wie Tomatensaft und er starrte ihn an wie Bambi im Scheinwerferlicht.  
Inui drehte sich sichtlich verdutzt um als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht allein waren, löste sich von Kaidoh und schob,   
zur Erklärung ansetzend, die Brille auf seine Nase-... aber da hatte Ryoma schon auf den Hacken umgedreht   
und Fersengeld gegeben. 

Und während er rannte, wie er noch nie vom Training nach Hause gerannt war, kämpfte er bittere, vorpubertäre   
Hormonschwankungstränen zurück, weil er wusste, dass er vermutlich nie mehr in diesem Club einfach nur Tennis spielen würde. 

NIE wieder. 

~


	6. Chapter 6

~

“Ryoma-kun! Möchtest du nicht doch etwas essen?”  
“Nein!”

Zuhause saß Ryoma unter der Bettdecke in seinem Zimmer und hielt beharrlich und mit finsterem Blick  
beide Knie fest umklammert und die Lippen zusammengepresst. Er wollte niemanden sehen!   
Und er war auch gar nicht verwirrt und ratlos. In Wirklichkeit war er nur wütend!   
Er fühlte sich grauenhaft. Einfach grauenhaft. Nichts war mehr sicher. Wo kurz zuvor alles noch so   
schön vertraut und harmlos gewesen war, lauerten plötzlich tausend Zweideutigkeiten, die ihm   
nicht geheuer waren und es kam ihm vor, als hätten irgendwelche Körperfresser seine Freunde   
übernommen- er erkannte sie gar nicht wieder. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder.   
Was passierte mit ihm?

Er wollte doch einfach nur Tennis spielen..!

“Ryoma-kun“, flötete seine Cousine durch die geschlossene Tür, “Ein Freund von dir ist da!”  
“Ich will Niemanden sehen!”  
“Ich schick ihn hoch zu dir! Essen steht hier auf dem Flur!”

Verdammt.   
Echizen warf in hohem Bogen die Decke von sich. Er hatte glühenden Hass auf seine Cousine. Dass kein Mensch hier   
seine verdammte Privatsphäre respektierte! Er hatte ein Recht darauf, allein zu sein, wenn er   
allein sein wollte! Was sollte das denn?! 

Knurrig und hektisch versuchte er, sein verstört fleckiges Gesicht an der nächsten Ponta- Dose zu   
kühlen, die er in die Finger bekam. Das fehlte noch. Bloßstellung vor dem gesamten Team. Lieber hätte er   
ohne Hosen Tennis gespielt, als von jemandem so durcheinander erwischt zu werden.

Da öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihm. 

“Yo, Echizen!”, hörte er Momos Stimme, die irgendwo zwischen bemühter Unbekümmertheit und verwirrter   
Rücksicht schwankte, “Inui- Senpai hat mich angerufen, du hattest dein Grip-Tape vergessen.   
Ich wollt´s nur vorbei bringen... ich legs hier hin, ja?”  
“Hm...”

“Achja, und... Echizen? Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an und so... aaaber... weißt du, wir sind doch Freunde...   
Und in letzter Zeit warst du irgendwie so, naja... komisch, irgendwie... Und ich wollte nur sagen,   
wenn es wegen einem - Mädchen - ist-...”  
Ryoma drehte sich um und warf ihm mit frustriertem Schrei die Ponta- Dose an den Kopf.

 

~


	7. Chapter 7

~

 

Er ging zwei Tage lang nicht zur Schule. Er lag mit pochendem Herzen im Bett, Karupin an sich geschmiegt,   
starrte mit offenen Augen zu seinem Regal voller Tennis-Bücher und kam zu einer bitteren Erkenntnis. Er hasste Sex.   
Warum musste es so einen Mist überhaupt geben? Es machte alles kompliziert. Und es machte schöne,   
harmlose Dinge bedrohlich und verwirrend. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr große Lust, Tennis zu spielen. 

Momo sah wieder nach ihm, aber er wollte ihn nicht sehen.   
Tezuka fragte nach ihm, aber den wollte er erst recht nicht sehen, der bloße Gedanke an ihn machte ihn nervös   
und wütend und heillos verunsichert!

Am dritten Tag kam Fuji ins Haus. Ryoma saß auf Anraten seiner Cousine, die meinte, er bräuchte zumindest   
ein bisschen Sonne, auf der Veranda beim Garten und spielte mit Karupin.   
Neben ihm stand ein Teller mit Wassermelone-Stücken. 

“Hallöchen”, stahlte Fuji und er trug ein Shirt in Zahnpastagrün. Mit fliederfarbenen Streifen.  
“Hau ab.”, murrte Ryoma.

Fuji ließ sich neben ihm nieder- nicht zu nah, was erleichternd war im Moment- aber auch nicht zu weit weg.   
Und er lächelte. Irgendwann, das schwor sich Ryoma, würde er ihm einen Tennisball direkt in dieses ewige Grinsen   
hinein schicken, dass die Zähne nur so flogen. Andererseits war er nicht Kirihara.  
A propos.  
Vielleicht war Kirihara ja auch nur überfordert von seinen perversen Senpais. 

“Siehst du, Echizen”, begann Fuji sehr freundlich, “Warum kommst du nicht zurück, und spielst Tennis?   
Schau mal, ich hab dir sogar einen Apfelkuchen mitgebracht!”

“Ich bin krank.”, knurrte Ryoma und warf einen angewiderten Blick auf das Mitbringsel. Apfelkuchen?   
Hatte er da nicht auch schon mal so einen Film gesehen in dem Apfelkuchen eine ganz besonders   
eklige Rolle spielte? Ihm wurde schon wieder schlecht.   
"Friss ihn selbst."

“Auf mich wirkst du aber ganz gesund?”, lächelte Fuji.  
“Ich hasse Mädchen...”, beteuerte Ryoma knurrend. “Und-... ich BIN nicht schwul!”

Fujis Augen öffneten sich.   
Ryoma sah absichtlich in eine andere Richtung. 

“Hmm...”, grinste ihr Wunderkind dann mit großem Genuss, “Vielleicht bist du bi, das könnte ja auch sein..?   
Oder pansexuell... das heißt, du magst sogar Briefkästen... oder vielleicht-..."  
"Hör auf damit!"  
"Schon gut... siehst du, manche von uns mögen Mädchen und das ist okay... manche mögen auch Jungs,   
das ist auch okay... manche, wie Momo-chan können sich nicht entscheiden, sogar das ist okay..."

"Aber...", Ryoma stützte hilflos den Kopf in die Hände, zog die Schultern hoch, seine Stimme doch etwas  
frustriert und verzweifelt, "Ich will doch nur Tennis spielen...!"

Fuji ließ den Blick über den Garten schweifen und lächelte sonnig.   
“Komm zurück, Echizen. Es ist keine Beitrittsvoraussetzung des Clubs, Mädchen toll zu finden”

Ryoma warf ihm einen langen, vielsagenden Blick zu und Fujis Grinsen wurde ein wenig weiter.   
“Es ist auch keine Voraussetzung, Jungs toll zu finden”, ergänzte er, “Lass dich nicht stören von dem   
ganzen Theater und sei einfach so wie immer. Das war doch kein Problem bisher, oder doch..?”

“Ich weiß nicht...”, murrte Ryoma und kam sich auf einmal ein peinlich unwissend vor, “Ich dachte nur...”

“Dass das gesamte Tennis- Team auf einmal über dich herfällt, ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Wo es doch   
so viel Gelegenheit gab und du trotz aller Perversen noch ganz heil und unberührt bist...?”  
Fujis Strahlen war sehr breit und sehr sonnig. Ryoma schnaubte ein bisschen. 

“Lass dir nur Zeit”, riet ihm ihr angebliches Tennisgenie, nervend verständnisvoll, wie Dr. Sommer,   
“Das ist ganz natürlich! Gib dir noch ein paar Jahre...   
oder Monate, oder Wochen... und du wirst du von selbst merken, ob du mit Jungs oder Mädels   
oder mit... deinem Tennisschläger intim werden willst”

Karupin maunzte lautstark und forderte Aufmerksamkeit.   
“Oder...”, begann Fuji überlegend und richtete seinen Blick auf die Katze.   
“DENK nicht mal dran”, drohte Ryoma mit Nachdruck. 

 

~


	8. Chapter 8

~

 

Nunja, was sollte man sagen.   
Der akute Fall präpubertärer Sexphobie war zum Glück nur sehr kurz und sehr heftig gewesen und tatsächlich auch  
rasch wieder abgeklungen. Ryoma hatte sich den guten Rat zu Herzen genommen, und traf einen einfachen,   
erstaunlich effektiven Beschluss. Nachdem er sich noch am selben Abend im Internet in verbissener Schocktherapie durch   
Massen übelster Mangas und Pornoseiten abgebrüht und gestählt hatte, beschloss er, sämtliche kleinen Dinge   
und Hinweise von jetzt an einfach zu ignorieren. Er beschloss, wegzuhören, und wegzusehen. Darüber zu stehen.   
Und das war bemerkenswert leicht! Angst vor dem Gegner musste schließlich nur der haben, der mangelhaft informiert war... 

Am nächsten Tag stand er wieder auf dem Spielfeld, noch ein wenig zerknautscht wirkend, aber mutig und männlich   
und unerschrocken wie eh und je, strotzend vor Stolz und überhaupt nicht beeindruckt von möglichen Privatpräferenzen   
seiner Teammitglieder. Nur Inui konnte er immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen... 

Er lieferte sich ein aggressives Match mit Eiji und spielte den Älteren gnadenlos gegen die Wand.   
Stressausgleich. Und obwohl Tennis natürlich wieder das wichtigste Thema auf einem Tennisplatz war,   
ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Augen zwischendurch wanderten... 

Sakuno am Spielfeldrand stand immer da wie ein Hündchen, große braune Augen, nicht zu überwältigend   
viel Grips im Kopf, aber vielleicht konnte sie gut kochen...? Oh, ganz bestimmt sogar?  
Er schmetterte den Ball übers Netz und fühlte Energie seinen Körper durchströmen. 

Sein nächster Blick blieb sehr lange an Tezukas Rückseite hängen, und irgendwo in den Tiefen   
seines Unterbewusstseins wurde ihm klar, dass er ihn nie gefragt hatte, ob er eigentlich auch kochen konnte... 

Der nächste Ball kam tief und Ryoma biss die Zähne zusammen, als er all seine Kraft in den Schlag legte   
und all seine Energie mit kurzem, kehligen Aufstöhnen in den Ball pumpte. 

"Egal", dachte er- "Jungs oder Mädels? Pah!" Das war ihm völlig gleich. Selbst wenn er letztendlich gar nichts   
von beidem wollte, wonach es seiner Meinung nach im Moment noch stark aussah, würde er mit dem Preisgeld   
seiner Tennissiege einfach ein Leben lang Burger essen. 

Von ihm aus konnten Seigaku und Hyotei und der arme Kirihara mit seinen Senpais   
im Clubraum Orgien feiern, solange sie hinterher aufräumten und er nichts davon mitbekam-... 

ER war nur hier für Tennis! Vorerst zumindest. 

Und das war verdammt noch mal gut so!

 

~ ENDE ~


End file.
